Precious Blood
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kikyo puts a curse on Inuyasha for an imaginary wrong to be an Inu vampire only the precious blood of a pure hearted miko can break the curse. Kikyo gets a nasty surprise Inu gets revenge and she pays an unexpected price. Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru get a very pleasant big surprise in the end. Jakotsu, Kouga, Inutaisho, comedy, drama, romance, LEMONS Sessh/Sango. Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ media do, Rated R Lemons**

Summary as revenge for an imaginary wrong Inuyasha is cursed by Kikyo to be an inu vampire and only the precious blood of a pure hearted miko can free him. Kikyo gets unexpected surprises, Inu gets revenge and she pays a heavy price. Sessh and Inu get a pleasant big surprise in the end. Updated extended Nov 12 2012. sorry replaced it again to many errors added more lol thanks. **Sessh/Sango**. **Inu/Kag**

**Precious Blood**

**By Raven 2010 Dec 22 2010**

**Cursed and a fathers return**

In feudal era Japan Kikyo was being unreasonable and yet again accusing Inuyasha of something and pushing all his buttons it was as if she took immense pleasure in it and he was ready to snap, only this time she was accusing him of betraying her although he had no idea what the hell she was talking about but this time would be different because he'd finally had enough and she'd soon see a side of him she'd never knew

"Inuyasha you've betrayed me" Kikyo accused "Do not bother to deny it when we both know the truth,"

"Kikyo what the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk? Or just insane?

"I came back from my own death to be with you and you betray me,"

"Oh and who the fuck believed it was me when it was Naraku hah? So much for the so called mighty seeing the truth powerful miko who can't even see the truth when it's right in front of her" what were you slipping Naraku a little on the side?

"What how dare you? I died because of you," Kikyo ranted

"No bitch you never really loved me first you wanted me to become human never mind what I wanted then you believed Naraku's trick I'd never have turned on you like that, then you pinned me to that gods damned tree so it is you that is the traitor," Inuyasha said

"You've taken another haven't you? Traitor" who is she that slayer tramp?

"What? Don't you ever talk about Sango like that again I should tell her and watch her kick your ass. So that's what this is really about your imaginary you've been wronged bullshit, maybe if you pulled your fucking head out of your ass you'd be able to see the truth for once" Inuyasha yelled

"This will not go on no longer will I sit back look the other way and pretend nothing happened you will pay for your treachery,"

"Treachery hah" what about you, you believed Naraku was me maybe I should be asking what about you and Naraku" so what about you two? What were you with him and leading me on? Or were you leading us both on? Do tell" Inuyasha barked

"How dare you? She snapped "I have more honor than that, you do not have and know nothing of honor,"

"Honor hah you would not know honor if it bit you on the ass and gave you it's signature" don't feel good getting accused does it? So what about you and Naraku? Tell me because I really want to know bet that mouth of yours was real busy" hah?

"Enough now you will pay," Kikyo threatened

"Don't threaten me you know what I wish to Kami I'd never met you, you cold selfish evil heartless bitch I've had enough of your shit I'm sick of it,"

"Stop lying you love me and you know it"

"Keep dreaming leave me alone and stay the fuck away from me any love I had for you died I hate you you're an egotistical cold controlling bitch even when you were alive, when you wanted me to become human without asking me first I should have left you then," Inuyasha screamed

Sesshoumaru who was off in the distance "This is very bad,"

Sesshoumaru heard everything but unlike all the other times he knew and could feel that this time was different something new was coming and was going to happen and it was big. Even though they did not get along all that well Sesshoumaru raced at top speed to get to Inuyasha then he heard it Kikyo's dark deadly words the words that would forever change the Hanyous life

"I curse you Inuyasha I curse you that you will be alive and undead and live as a vampire hanyou," Kikyo said the normally pink glow of her miko powers was gone it was now deep black

Sesshoumaru arrived but it was a second too late his heart sunk and a combination of grief hate and rage filled and gripped him mind body and soul, he'd never liked or trusted Kikyo from the start. He watched as his brothers body was engulfed by the black glow surrounding him Inuyasha's body felt strange the change had begun Sesshoumaru bore witness to the coming events that he'd never forget

"Oh really bitch I hate you and I curse you that you will wander the depths of hell constantly for all eternity be forever in torment mind body and soul may you rot with grief pain guilt and regret, that you'll seek but never find relief or freedom be Naraku's slave and in no way be able to break the curse I know my father will have fun with you for what you've done to me this day," Inuyasha said

That's when a look of fear regret and pure terror crossed her face but she already knew it was too late with lightning speed Inuyasha raised his right arm with his hand out in front of him and with one swipe of his claws her head was gone and rolled across the ground and all the souls that were trapped within poured out and floated off to their long awaited freedom. The ground cracked and opened up her body began to be pulled in at the last moment her soul that was now outside of her body was also being gripped and pulled in, she had the nerve to give Inuyasha a pleading look, then he saw Naraku who had long ago been killed and banished by himself and Sesshoumaru appeared latched onto and pulled her in

"I have been waiting for you," said smiling evilly Naraku in an ominous deep voice

"Nooooo Inuyasha you can't let him do this," help me? Kikyo pleaded

"Silence rabid wench you have sealed your own fate with your actions this day and now you are mine and belong to me welcome to hell my slave," Naraku said

"Inuyasha if you love me you'll help me and stop this," Kikyo wailed

"Fuck you bitch be a man and take what's coming to you I hate your guts rot in hell," Inuyasha told her

"Count yourself lucky wench if it had been me I would not have killed you quickly like Inuyasha did I'd have made it slow and painful and delighted in your suffering and laugh when you begged me for death," Sesshoumaru informed Kikyo

"Thank you for my gift Inuyasha," Naraku exclaimed smirking wickedly

Then another figure appeared and rose up from the ground Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru knew that scent very well Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru both gasped at the sight before them Sugimi Taisho their father his eyes full of sadness and pain. Kikyo's screams filled the air as the ground closed forever sealing her deep in the depths of hell and at Naraku's mercy

"Father," Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha said in the breath

"Inuyasha my son there is a way to break the curse and forever free yourself you must find a miko with a pure heart and drink of her blood it will return you to your normal hanyou state, tell her of your situation this miko will willingly help you and even come to love you," Sugimi told him

"Father I will help Inuyasha and give him sanctuary you have my word and promise," said Sesshoumaru

"Thank you Sesshoumaru I know you will you are honorable," Sugimi replied

"Father I wish I had known you," said saddened Inuyasha "Some reunion hah?"

"I am sorry that I could not be there for you my son,"

"It's not your fault you were murdered," Inuyasha said

Sugimi stood in front of Inuyasha "Inuyasha bow your head this is a necklace made with my fang hang hanging from it the chain it will glow when it finds the miko who can free you telling you she is near it cannot be broken or destroyed"

Then Sugimi placed it around his neck. Inuyasha hugged Sugimi returned the hug then felt Inuyasha's tears soak his shoulder he continued to hold his son giving him as much comfort as possible, even the always stoic Sesshoumaru fought to hold back a few tears of his own but a couple escaped he turned his back for a few seconds before returning his eyes to his father and brother Sugimi knew

When Inuyasha calmed enough and stopped crying "Sesshoumaru come here? Sugimi asked he did and Sugimi hugged him as well

"Father it is good to see you again,"

"I am very pleased to see you again as well my son I wish I were seeing you two under different circumstances," Sugimi replied

"Well old man what took ya so long? Inuyasha teased

"Hm a wise ass as always I see," Sugimi said then playfully whacked Inuyasha upside the head

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha said grabbing his stomach with one hand and a fist full of the front of his father's haori with the other

"What's wrong little brother?"

"I'm so hungry it hurts,"

"It's the hunger it has begun," Sugimi answered "And so fast

"Ah shit it hurts dad kill me I can't and don't want to live like this killing for blood," said Inuyasha took tetsuseiga and tried to plunge it through his own heart but Sesshoumaru was faster grabbed and held onto his wrist then took it from him "No little brother you will not die this day," Sesshoumaru said

"Now you've got a problem with killing me here's your golden opportunity, for fuck sake Sessh kill me now before it's too late come on man hurry," Inuyasha said

Sugimi pulled the sleeve of his haori up and held out his wrist "Inuyasha you must drink my blood it will not only feed you but will also help you gain and maintain control of yourself and your craving, you can feed without killing your victim and without turning them and by your wish alone make them forget," Sugimi told him

Inuyasha took his father's wrist bit it and fed on his blood then felt strange power flowed through him his eyes turned pure red but he was still in complete control, there were a few changes he had new powers he was now equal in strength speed and powers of a full blood Taiyoukai. Gone were his cute puppy ears and replaced with ears like Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru's he also felt a lot calmer relaxed and content

"You are now equal to your brother and I Sesshoumaru will teach and train you," Sugimi said

"I'd be honored to father," Sesshoumaru responded

"Inuyasha you should know along with being a vampire you will be able to turn yourself into a wolf at will but where you are Inu when you do you will be an Inu wolf and silver white in color, unlike traditional vampires because you drank my blood you will be able to walk and function in the daylight a day walker" Sugimi explained

"Woof, woof so I'll suck in the day and at night" Inuyasha joked

"Yes and now when you become enraged like Sesshoumaru you will be in complete control and will not lose control as have in the past, and if you and the miko you will one day meet become mates both your powers will combine as one and you will both forever share them," said Sugimi

"Gee dad if I'm a good boy will I get a bone?" Inuyasha said and panted

"Would you settle for a fist instead? Sugimi joked

"I gotta say pop you are tasty? But what's for desert? Inuyasha wise cracked

"It is your own fault father," Sesshoumaru said

"Oh and what do you mean by that pup? Sugimi inquired

"He inherited the wiseass side from you," Sesshoumaru answered

"Well you've got me there I cannot deny that," Sugimi replied

"Yes mommy was a little angel," Inuyasha said

"Yes and you her little devil," Sugimi ragged

"Yep thanks to that lovely donation you gave mother all those years ago," Inuyasha teased batting his eyes

"You deranged pup,"

"Your both sick," Sesshoumaru said then playfully smacked them upside the head at the same time

"Hey" Inuyasha, and Sugimi exclaimed

"What? Well children need discipline so I gave it," Sesshoumaru said

"My son's I cannot stay I must return to the other realm," Sugimi said

"Understood father," said Sesshoumaru

"Okay dad," Inuyasha said his head down "Dad before you go can I ask you a question?

"Yes anything?

"When this curse is broken may I send it to and place it upon Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha

"Yes if you so wish it she would be damned by and never be able to rid herself of it for all eternity," Sugimi answered

"Little brother I love the way you think," Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly and Inuyasha did the same

"Farewell my sons I will see you again," Sugimi said

"Farewell father," they replied then Sugimi disappeared

"Come little brother we head to the western lands and our castle," Sesshoumaru said

"Our castle?

"Yes Inuyasha you are a Taisho and also a lord" are you not? That makes it your home as well,"

**At the castle **

"Inu, Inuyasha sama?" Amaya one of the kitsune servants greeted she was shocked "You look so different,"

"Amaya it's been to long" want me to show ya how different I am? He teased

"My, is that a lecherous side I'm seeing in you?"

"I am a dog and well you know how dogs are," he replied

"Inulech sama," Amaya razzed

"Yes, need me to kiss it and make it better? I'm a flower so when are ya gonna pick me?

"You are truly our father's son," Sesshoumaru said

"What, I'm a boy she's a girl and you know the rest?" Inuyasha replied batting his eyes

"He is a lech," both Amaya, and Sesshoumaru said in unison

"Want to search me for stolen merchandise? Inuyasha teased

"Well now look what Sesshoumaru sama dragged home,"

"Seito my favorite pain in the ass," Inuyasha replied

"Still chasing poor defenseless innocent girls?

"Hey I'm not defenseless," Amaya protested

"Careful Seito even sweet little foxes bite," Inuyasha teased "Innocence let's see if we can rid you of that pesky thing,"

"Careful what you ask for Inuyasha sama," Amaya replied with a mischievous look

"Okay dog we have business you and I," Seito exclaimed

"What are you talking about ya loony neko?" Inuyasha replied

"Ten years ago you remember I woke up from the best sleep of my life covered with cold wet dead fish,"

"Well you are a neko and nekos love fish it was as they say being served breakfast lunch and dinner in bed," Inuyasha answered

"I never did get the chance to repay you for your kindness dear dog,"

"Meow" Inuyasha responded and took off running with the neko hot on his heels

"The war is on," grinning Sesshoumaru said

"War? Amaya exclaimed

"Yes they have been at it since they were pups,"

"Then it will never be boring around here," the grinning fox replied

"Yes Seito is as relentless and hell lbent as Inuyasha,"

Over the next few weeks Sesshoumaru was very proud Inuyasha was a good student and a fast learner he was also changed no longer the head strong rush in without thinking first man he so often was in the past, now he was stronger of mind body and soul strongly controlled he surpassed all of Sesshoumaru's expectations. He also liked the changes in himself after drinking his father's blood he took the blood of animals and other beings without killing them he was quite good at making them forget, he was also able fly like Sesshoumaru and boy did he have fun with that especially when playing pranks Seito had a bigger challenge now

**Three days after**

"You were correct Amaya it is not boring around here," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Their worse than pups but fun to watch,"

"Come on old cat what are you getting tired already?" Inuyasha taunted

"Fear not brat I will get you if nothing else we cats are patient,"

"All talk and no play makes kitty a dull boy yawn," Inuyasha taunted while being chased "Come on light a fire under it will ya I ain't getting any younger?"

"You never were young tormenting dog,"

"You know ever since he's gained the ability to fly there is no living with your brother," Amaya commented "He does remind me so much of Sugimi sama,"

"Yes he did inherit his hellion side from our sire," Sesshoumaru answered

"Sugimi sama always was a lot of fun,"

"If he were here now I do believe that it'd be a three way war," grinning Sesshoumaru said

**The future miko dreams the meeting and a secret revealed**

500 years later Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had amassed a huge fortune over the years Sesshoumaru made a bundle through many various wise investments and started his own company TEC Taisho Electronics Corporation the largest electronics company in Japan. Inuyasha being the numbers lover that he was, was the company's top accountant and who was also on the wild side owned his own motorcycle company, his favorite hangout was The Jade Dragon a club he frequented it had the best dance music food and drinks in town

With Kagome

Kagome wasn't sleeping well due to the fact that she was having these really hot guy with silver white hair making love to her although she never saw his face clearly from what she could make out he was hot, Sango asked and Kagome was telling her about how it had started a few weeks ago when she started nearing her 18th birthday

"Kags it means you are going to meet your future lover," Sango told her

"I might have an aneurism before that happens," Kagome replied

"If I knew who he was I'd rope him and drag him home for ya,"

"Aw thanks sis," Kagome said

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was also having the same problem from what he saw though he never saw her face clearly he knew that she was hot she had raven black hair down to her thighs and a curvy body with a full figure, but in his last dream was something new he saw the fang on the necklace his father gave him glow he was somewhere in a huge place it felt familiar but he could not make out where. Inuyasha finally opened up to Sesshoumaru after Sesshoumaru noticed he seemed edgy and looked like he had not slept well for a few weeks then questioned him, Inuyasha explained what was going on

"You saw the fang glow it is a sign the dream is telling you that you are near to meeting your miko," Sesshoumaru told him

"By the time that happens I'll be too old to care,"

"Little brother you need a time out and to relax," Sesshoumaru

"Okay if you say so,"

"Seriously Inuyasha I am not joking"

"I will if you go to The Jade Dragon with me tonight,"

"Very well I will accompany you this evening," Sesshoumaru agreed

That night Inuyasha dressed in his sexy black leather pants and matching leather jacket and black leather ankle high boots he wore a rose red shirt with it which made him stand out he looked hotter than usual, Sesshoumaru wore a sky blue shirt with black leather pants jacket and boots both brothers were drop dead gorgeous. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived at the club all the women outside and inside the club's eyes were glued to the two devastatingly handsome and sexy Inu's, when they were walking through both simultaneously felt a tingle go up the backs of their necks something was coming and they felt it

Kagome, and Sango made their way into the club "Holy shit Sessh did you feel that?" Inuyasha asked

"Indeed I did,"

"Oh crap," Inuyasha said

"What is it?

The fang on the chain Inuyasha wore around his neck felt warm against his skin and this had never happened before, he reached down under his shirt pulled out the fang and it was glowing then stood straight pointing in a certain direction Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as did Inuyasha's who now also wore a big smile

"Happy fuckin days she's here finally it's happening thanks pop," Inuyasha said

"Congratulations little brother let fathers fang lead you to her happy hunting," Sesshoumaru said

"You know the weird part Sessh I can feel her here and it's the girl from my dreams,"

"Well little brother it looks as though you are finally going to finally get to see her face," said a smiling Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha followed in the direction the fang was pointing to the second he laid eyes on her the fang stopped glowing then dropped back down against his chest, Inuyasha watched as the girl dressed in a sexy black velvet bra top trimmed in red with a matching short skirt and black velvet knee high boots and thigh length raven locks danced like an enchanting temptress. Watching the sensual sexy way she moved her hips made Inuyasha wanted to do nothing more than to take her. Without a word he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her and just let her grind that sweet little round ass against his crotch, Sesshoumaru watched from his seat when Inuyasha had slowly made his way to her

'Do it Inuyasha do it she is a beauty. Hm if she wasn't for you I'd take her myself' he thought

Kagome felt something she did not know exactly what it was but it excited her then strongly felt a familiar presence, Inuyasha made his decision before Kagome knew it big long strong arms encased her in their firm but gentle grip she was held up against a hard body and could feel his impressive sized and hard package pressing against her rear. He inhaled her scent deeply Kagome knew by his touch that it was the man in her dreams she kept moving grinding her ass into him Inuyasha moved his hands from her waist and slid them down to her hips he gripped her hips and moved with her, Kagome reached her arms up over and in back of her head and put her hands around the back of his neck then heard a sexy groan escape him and that pleased her a lot

Inuyasha tilted her head back and that's when they got their first good look at each other than tasted her lips with his own Kagome moaned slipped her tongue into his mouth and felt the moisture of her lower region make it's appearance fast. At the same time scenting her arousal was driving him mad he wanted to and was going to relieve her of her ache it was just like in his dreams her aching for him he pulled back

Inuyasha stared into her chocolate eyes "God's it's you isn't it," she said

"Yes and you are the girl from my dreams I can't believe it at first I thought I was going nuts but here you are in the flesh"

"You had dreams to? Kagome asked

"Yup" and you mean you were dreaming of me like I was of you? For how long?

"The past few weeks the closer it got to my 18th birthday it increased," she explained

"Oh no" oh god's please tell me I'm not doing this with a minor? Asked a nervous Inuyasha

"No relax my handsome sexy baby I just turned 18 today," she said

"Thank the god's that'd kill me" do you want me? He asked teasingly

"Well duh hell yeah," she teased

"I know I can smell your arousal and your untouched somebody's damp" have a leak down below do we? Need a plumber? Inuyasha teased her tauntingly

"You dog" she joked "I'll give you a leak,"

"Oh if you only knew the truth," he replied

"Why what are you? She asked

"I'm an Inu youkai hanyou and a vampire," he told her

"What how? Where did the vampire part come from?

Inuyasha his father told him to truthfully tell her the whole story he did "I want you," he said

"I will help you and I know that you are meant for me," she told Inuyasha

"I want you to and will pleasure you beyond belief you need relief and I'll be damned if I will leave you to suffer," he promised

"That's my favorite song," Kagome said as the long play version of her favorite piece of dance music came on

"Perfect my pet let's play" shall we? It's so dark in here on one will know," he teased

Kagome was already so hot she was ready to come right there the music started it had a heavy base beat which made Kagome move even more Inuyasha moved with her and danced them into the back of the club. With his keen canine vision he quickly located the perfect spot and swiftly headed for it

**Lemon starts**

Still in back of her his hands roamed her body he reached his hands into her top feeling her breasts and smirked when he felt her rock hard nipples, Kagome held on to his hips. Inuyasha's put one arm around her waist holding her in place then slipped the other hand up under her skirt and between her legs he began massaging her womanhood through her panties the first stroke of his fingers she bucked into his hand and came hard soaking her already wet panties. Inuyasha kept going he was not done with her yet he was going to pleasure her till she begged him to stop

"That's it baby no one can see keep coming don't hold back I want you to enjoy it," he said huskily in her ear took her lips in a hard kiss then kissed her neck she nearly lost it "Good girl come for me with all these people here I don't give a shit it's forbidden which makes it hotter" am I right? He asked teasingly

"Yes oh gods yes" please don't stop? She pleaded

"I know your untouched I will take it slow," he promised

She came a few more times "Oh fuck that I can't take any more I don't give a shit about slow and gentle take me and ride me now,"

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha replied "Put your arms around my neck and legs around my waist," he instructed while he cut her panties off with his claws and at the same time she opened his pants

"Gods I don't know what's wrong with me I've never been this damn horny before," Kagome stated

Inuyasha swiftly carried her behind the band stand put her against the wall the second Kagome felt tip of his shaft touch her entrance she became wet all over again, he slid in and she never once flinched or cried out in pain at the loss of her virginity

"Let's fuck don't wait I'm fine," Kagome said

"Shit you feel so good and so fucking hot inside,"

"You're so big I didn't think it'd fit,"

"Yeah all Inu's are well endowed," he answered

"Come for me I want you to," Kagome said "Don't hold back,"

"You asked for it,"

Inuyasha kissed her hard she plunged her tongue into his mouth he moaned and at the same time he began pounding into her with inhuman speed she met him thrust for thrust "Yes oh by all the kami's yesss" she cried out

"Ahhh Fuck yeah,"

At the same time Inuyasha sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck and drank of her precious blood then she him and as their powers merged the new shared power flowed through them and a light glowed around them. At that exact moment Kikyo's curse was broken and returned to her and down in hell her scream was heard by all there Naraku laughed sadistically at her and her torment began for now she had the blood craving pain and guilt. Sesshoumaru and others knew the joining of a newly mated pair was completed and was happy he had also met someone who captured his interest and had great potential

Kagome and Inuyasha went limp "holy shit woman that was unbelievably intense," said the drained happy smiling hanyou

"I'm Kagome" what's your name?

"Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha sexy name I love it you are so hot with a body that won't quit,"

"Your beautiful" he replied want to go somewhere? I wanna be on top" he teased

"Shit I don't care if you fuck me to death I will die smiling," Kagome wise cracked

"Really that's very doable," he replied with a combination devious lecherous smirk

"On top, eh?" and before he had chance to reply she had him pulled down on top of her on the floor "Ride me big boy,"

"Sneaky wench,"

"Yes Inuyasha yes,"

"That didn't take long ya horny little thing," he teased when with only two thrusts from him she climaxed

"Keep ahhh drilling," she panted as another neared

"_**Shit,"**_ both exclaimed when hitting their peaks

"After a couple more rounds let's fix our clothes I know a place we can have more fun whipped cream maybe some chocolate sauce," Inuyasha teased but was serious to

**Lemon goes on**

He kissed her and they were both ready to go again Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her out to the front of the club when they got there the sight they saw shocked the shit out of them, Sesshoumaru and Sango were making out hot and heavy and she was sitting on his lap Sesshoumaru was discretely copping a feel of her breasts

"That's a Taisho for ya we're horny bastards it's just the dog in us" Inuyasha wise cracked "Kagome that's lord humpy Taisho,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he turned his attention to the newly mated pair "Hm little brother you're a fine one to talk a whole three hours and you're ready to go again" do you not know the meaning of take a break? Sesshoumaru ragged him

"Hah look at you sir gropes a lot." Inuyasha razzed

"Kag's that's the guy from your dreams" isn't it? Sango said

"In the flesh," Kagome answered

"Brothers I see hotness runs in the family, Kag's Sesshoumaru is on fire I think we're gonna go play fireman," Sango stated

"Sango we lucked out we got brothers," Kagome joked

"Well now we can keep it in the family," Sango teased

"Have fun you two be nice big bro," Inuyasha teased Sesshoumaru balled a napkin and hit Inuyasha in the head with it "Oh he only does it because he loves me,"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up toward the front of the club with him Kouga spotted them and without even asking he knew what was going on he gave one of his famous smirks "Hey mutt face you know where it is here's the key" Kouga said while he threw Inuyasha his office key "Don't break nothin," he joked

""I can just break your head thanks wolf breath," Inuyasha joked

"Ah shut up and go polish that diamond or I'll do it for ya," Kouga said smiling evilly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah wolf trap get bent," Inuyasha teased

"If you show me how first," Kouga replied Sesshoumaru took in the whole thing and cracked up

_**Sesshoumaru, and Sango**_

**Lemon starts**

"Come with me? Sesshoumaru said

"Lead the way sexy," Sango answered

"I have a better idea," said the impatient lust filled taiyoukai

Sesshoumaru picked Sango put her over his shoulder and bolted to the bathroom in the back of the club went in and locked the door behind them, he sat her on the vanity hiked her skirt up found she was not wearing any panties and introduced her to the talents of his tongue

"Sesshoumaru stop I cannot take any more" Please take me?

"As you wish my beauty," he removed all of their clothing

"Oh my god's you are breath taking and beautiful hm your cheeks aren't the only part with stripes sexy," Sango complimented

"As are you," he replied

Their hands roamed one another's bodies while Sesshoumaru suckled her breasts like a new born pup she ran her fingers through his long silky silver locks, Sango orally lavished him for a time "stop Sango I need more just as you do,"

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her she loosely wrapped her legs around his waist and while kissing her passionately he slid in burying himself up to the hilt taking her virginity and was going to stop and wait for her to adjust but she spurred him on by tightening her legs around his waist and he happily obliged and kept moving. It wasn't long before she encouraged him to piston into her like a pile driver for a human she amazed him he was more turned on and pounded into her with reckless abandon and was rewarded with

"_**Ohhhhh Sesshoumaruuu,"**_

Sesshoumaru took her lips again and her releases continued one after the other Sango latched onto his butt cheeks gently squeezing them then pulled him into her. Knowing without words that she wanted him to go harder he did and she tightened like a vice around him this release was going to be big she thrust hard into him meeting him thrust for thrust

"Sesshoumsru like that shit that feels so good no man ever pleasured me like you do." she praised

"_**Y-y -yes oh my god's yes Sesshoumaruuuuu," **_Sango gasped out

"_**Sa Sango"**_

With their orgasms starting at the same time Sesshoumaru bit into the crook of her neck then with her new fangs she did the same to him while they exploded, it seemed that they could not stop coming after a long time they fell against each other limp. He inhaled her scent loving his own mixed with hers renewing his heated desire

"My mate all mine." he said possessively

"But how did you know? Are you sure this is what you want? After all we just met"

"I knew, I knew by your scent that you were the one yes I have rutted before but none of them were the one," he replied she kissed him slipped her tongue into his mouth he hardened instantly and they spent the next few hours mating

**Lemon continues**

Out at the bar "Bet ya a hundred bucks they'll screw each other to death," Sato the bouncer teased

"Deal, and if they do your helping me hide the bodies," Kouga wisecracked

"Damn boss you are a bad wolf you know that?"

"We know each other from pup hood to now over five hundred years you just now figuring that out?" Kouga teased

_**Inuyasha and Kagome**_

**Lemon starts**

Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately feeling her ass and grinding into her Kagome groped his manhood then opened his pants and pulled them down over his hips. Inuyasha pulled her top off over her head and enjoyed feeling and suckling her full round breasts. Kagome removed his jacket opened his shirt and slid it down over his shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor and pooled around his feet along with his pants and he did the same with her skirt Inuyasha felt every inch of her naked body

Kagome had a surprise for him she quickly yanked his sexy black briefs down went down on her knees and pleasured him relentlessl. Inuyasha stepped out of his pants then sat her on the couch got on his knees parted her legs and feasted on the banquet that sat before him. For Kagome it was sweet torture

when he felt she had enough torture he laid her back onto the couch and trailed kisses up her body when he got to her breasts he torturously lapped at her nipples causing them to harden and her to moan she ran her fingers through his long silky silver hair it was as soft as the finest silk

While perched above her Inuyasha kissed her neck up to her ear which he gently nipped then kissed his way down her jaw line to her lips and took them with a searing kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth while their tongues danced against each other. Kagome raised her hips indicating her need and Inuyasha slipped inside her and moved in and out slowly she groaned. Kagome broke the kiss cupped his face in her hands and stared deep into his molten gold eyes he had the most intense look one she'd never seen in any male before

"I've never met you before today but after all the dreams I know that I love and have before I even met you,"

"And I you," Inuyasha said "When I get you back to my place you aren't going anywhere for a long time," he shifted hips a certain causing her to call his name to the heavens

**Lemon continues**

Out at the bar Jakotsu stopped by "Hey Kouga how are you? And where's my two favorite dogs Sessh, and Yash? Jakotsu asked

"Jakotsu Inuyasha's in my office boinking the shit out of his new mate and as for Sesshoumaru he's locked in the bathroom porking his new mate to death horny bastards," Kouga said grinning

"Holy shit Sessh, and Yash took mates the same day and at the same time ooo I love it,"

"Yeah you know that slayer chick Sango? And miko chick Kagome? Kouga asked

"Yes" what about them?

"Well Inuyasha got Kagome and Sesshoumaru got Sango," Kouga explained

"That's fucking awesome," Jakotsu replied "Kogy we need a drink to celebrate are boys are all grown up and finally mated," he teased

"You know what the kicker is they all just met today?"

"Kouga are you shitting me?

"No Jak I shit you not bro,"

Kouga explained to him what Sesshoumaru had told him about Inuyasha Kikyo and the curse and how Kagome and inuyasha had been having dreams about each other for weeks before actually meeting

"That dirty bitch if she were here now I'd claw her eyes out" Jakotsu said

The couples were finally sated and content they were also very hungry thirsty and wanted to eat as well as something to drink. When Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Sango came out they received a special greeting

"_**Here come the brides and grooms taking a temporary break from their honeymoons **_

_**After hours of humping in the back rooms bumping and grinding much relief they were finding**_

_**And as it was fated the horny bastards finally mated" **_Kouga, and Jakotsu sang in unison

a surprise awaited them

"Holy Kamis," Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha exclaimed when they saw someone there

"Hello boys I did say I'd see you again" remember? Sugimi reminded

"Mom," Inuyasha gasped when she stepped out from behind his father

"Yes son it is me," Izayoi answered he hugged his parents

"But how?

"Your father found a way to grant us life again the life we were robbed of years ago," Izayoi answered

"My boys have finally taken mates and on the same day," Sugimi beamed "Two beauties,"

"Thank you," Sango, and Kagome replied

"Oh my grand pups will be beautiful," Sugimi could not resist getting a rise out of his sons but was serious at the same time

"So Jak, and Kouga when the fuck are you two gonna get married? Inuyasha asked mainly to bust Kouga's balls for the song

"Eeeeeeeew mutt face you bastard I like girls not boys,"

"Well think about it Kouga after you finish doing it you can roll over and watch football," Sesshoumaru added smiling evilly

"Eeeee Kouga is a stud but he's for girls and besides he'd be like going with a brother," said Jakotsu

"See you two pricks you heard it from Jak yourselves pussy is the key to set me free," Kouga informed

Them

Jakotsu, Kagome, and Sango all but died laughing "But Yash you on the other hand will always hold a special place in my heart yum my tasty treat," Jakotsu teased then made kissing sounds to freak him out

"Fuck no cut my dick off first no freakin way mi pole was made for a hole," Inuyasha said all the others fell on their asses in fits of laughter

"Now, now Yashy honey don't want to lose that key lose the key and you cannot open the special lock," Jakotsu teased

"Jak leave it to you to come up with some shit like that," smirking Inuyasha replied

"And little brother do be sure to oil that key for without regular oiling it tends to dry out become brittle and snap off," Sesshoumaru needled

"Hey Sango you better keep a younger inu on standby and on speed dial cause Sesshycakes here tends to run hot for a month then shuts down for the next three months," Inuyasha shot back

'Do not use my name in place of yours when telling others of your problem" don't you think that is a private matter that should've been kept secret? Sesshoumaru jabbed

"I did not think it possible but my pups have become way more warped then they were many years ago," Sugimi commented

"Ah man have a drink with us cause these two go on like this for ages," Kouga said pouring them some sake

"You mean they do this frequently? Sango asked

"Yup" Kouga answered

"Club night, two gorgeous studs, mated, and a free comedy show Kags we've got it made," Sango exclaimed

"Yep sake all around Kouga," grinning Kagome said

"Welcome to the family girls," Sugimi said and Izayoi welcomed them to

"At least I don't have to sand paper mine three times a week because of bumps and splinters," Inuyasha jabbed

"And at least I was not a virgin for over five hundred years up until this night," evilly smiling Sesshoumaru replied

"You were damn man you should not tell people that they'll think you have problems," Inuyasha retorted with a bent wrist and dangling hand indicting a limp penis

"And I did not need a bottle of Viagra to show interest in the female species,"

"Cough this is unbelievable," Sugimi exclaimed after almost choking on the sake in his mouth

"Better than usual, if I had known this was coming I'd have brought my frickin camcorder with me," Kouga said

"Not to worry folks the last few weeks I've spent here with a friend in this time without my pups knowledge has taught me a lot." Grinning Sugimi exclaimed letting Kouga see his camera phone

"Oh I want a copy,"

"Consider it done," Sugimi replied

"My son is absolutely depraved," Izayoi commented "But they are quite humorous,"

"Well Inu papa it'll never be boring," Sango, and Kagome exclaimed

"Inu papa I like it my girls," he beamingly replied with one arm around each ones shoulders hugging them

"Inuyasha got it from you Inu papa," Izayoi said to Sugimi

"Woman I am innocent until proven guilty," he answered

"Let's eat drink and enjoy the show," Jakotsu suggested and they did

**Surprise Inuyasha**

Two days later

"Oh no not you, after all these years I thought I was free," Inuyasha wailed

"Now do not take on so Seito's here and all's eight with the world again," Seito teased

"Damn haunting torturing neko,"

"Stop whining I ran into Sugimi and he told me you were here and I just had to stop by and say hello," Seito ragged

"Hello, goodbye, it wasn't nice to see ya now you can go,"

"No, no, no I am going to be sticking around lets carch up on old rimes" shall we? Seito taunted

"Oh great the pain in my ass from hell is staying life's a bitch," Inuyasha bit

"And then you die,"

What the hell, You loony neko I've got a hundred pound bag of kitty litter with your name on it," Inuyasha said then took off running

"I'll give you kitty litter you annoying dog," Seito replied flexing his claws and pursuing his prey

"Wimpy neko," Inuyasha yelled back

"Father you evil sadistic dog," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"What? I thought a reunion was in order" Is it my fault if they want to kill each other? Sugimi innocently replied

"You are diabolically evil,"

"Why Sesshoumaru flattery will get you everwhere,"

"It is just like back in the castle when I took him with me,"

"Do tell," Sugimi coaxed

"He teased Amaya lecherously, then he and Seito set sights on each other began sniping and the chase was on,"

"Oh I wish I could've seen that," Sugimi exclaimed

"Seito and Amaya are mates,"

"Mated to Amaya hah/" passing by Inuyasha who had heard that last part said

"Inuyasha sama," Amaya who just came in said

"Hey Amaya sorry to break the bad news to ya but you're going to need a replacement mate Kouga's a good strong male and best of all he's canine, we are superior to nekos," he taunted

"When I get my claws on you I'll show you superior while I'm making sushi out of you," Seito snapped "That'll teach you that nekos are superior,"

"Oh Kouga don't stop your so strong I never want another neko again as long as I live," Inuyasha taunted imitating Amaya's voice "Oh Kouga, oh Kouga yeees," and continued fleeing from the chasing neko

"Does he realize how sick that is? Bankotsu asked

"Banky Yash was always a sick puppy he'll never change," Kagura told him

"Mutt is one sick dog. He sounds too much like Amaya my furs standing on end," Kouga exclaimed and shivered

"Hey Yash decided to keep the ears like yours after the curse was broken?" Ayame asked "He looks cute with them,"

"Yes it seems he favored them," Sugimi replied

"Okay peeps foods ready lets enjoy the barbecue, when the dog and cat are all worn out they'll come for theirs," Miroku announced

That night Seito got the ultimate revenge by swiping Inuyasha's two loves his 5 pound thick steak and ramen that led to another epic chase "See ya doggy poo and thanks for dinner," fleeing Seito taunted his pursuer eating as he flew away with Inuyasha right behind cursing and promising death


End file.
